La répétition est une forme de changement
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Où Percy occupe divers emplois, découvre un étrange parchemin, se fait quelques nouveaux amis et en retrouve un ancien, et frôle la crise existentielle à cause d'un torchon à vaisselle. SLASH Olivier/Percy, TRADUCTION de la fic de yoursetcetera


_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Original : **Repetition is a Form of Change, par yoursetcetera, disponible à l'adresse suivante : http : // community . livejournal . com / percy_ficathon / 43315 . html  
**Pairing : **Olivier/Percy

**Traduction **benebu, août 2009.

* * *

**La répétition est une forme de changement.**

Le 2 mai 2008

A l'entrée de la Grande Salle, sur la gauche, il y a une plaque de cuivre rectangulaire à la mémoire de ceux qui sont morts lors de la Bataille de Poudlard. Leurs noms s'alignent de la hauteur des yeux jusqu'à la taille du lecteur, sur deux colonnes, en ordre plus ou moins alphabétique.

Le dernier nom de la liste, Fred Weasley, brille juste un peu plus que les autres. Personne ne sait exactement pourquoi.

--

Le 2 mai 1998

Juste parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été vaincu, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a plus de règlements. De procédures à suivre. Percy ne pouvait pas vraiment croire que sa remarque lancée à Thicknesse constituait ses deux semaines de préavis. Non, il fallait qu'il écrive une lettre officielle expliquant son intention de quitter le Ministère, et il devait l'écrire aussi rapidement que possible.

Et dès qu'ils auraient déterminé qui exactement prendrait la tête du Ministère, il l'enverrait.

Poudlard est une école, ils doivent avoir quelque part des parchemins et des plumes dont ils peuvent se passer. Il se lève de son siège dans la Grande Salle, et avance vers la porte. La vue de sa mère, assise en tailleur par terre dans la Salle, l'arrête. Elle tient la tête de Fred entre ses mains, dégage les cheveux de son visage d'une caresse.

Ginny traîne tout près, un mélange particulier d'anxiété et de chagrin sur son visage, et un rapide regard dans la pièce révèle à Percy que tous les autres Weasley (encore en vie) regardent la matrone tout aussi attentivement.

Percy fait un pas vers sa mère – au même moment que Ginny. Molly lève les yeux vers sa fille et lui ouvre grand ses bras ; Ginny y tombe facilement, d'une manière dont Percy n'aurait jamais été capable.

Très bien, alors. Percy pince ses lèvres en une fine ligne et quitte la Salle à la recherche de ce qu'il faut pour écrire. On n'a pas besoin de lui ici.

--

Le 6 octobre 2009

Percy déplie le parchemin, mais il n'y a rien. Alors, qu'est-ce que Teddy pouvait bien être en train de regarder ? Il tape deux fois le parchemin avec sa baguette, et lui ordonne de révéler ses secrets.

_Monsieur Lunard sait qu'il devrait insulter Percy Weasley, mais il n'en a pas le cœur, parce qu'il est content que Percy soit devenu professeur._

_Monsieur Cornedrue pense que Percy devrait ôter le balai qu'il a dans le cul, parce que ça peut causer une infinité de soucis du point de vue médical._

_Monsieur Pattemolle approuve, parce que Percy a bien besoin de se faire baiser pour se décoincer, et que le balai se trouve un peu dans le passage._

_Monsieur Queudver grince des dents à l'idée, et voudrait demander à Monsieur Pattemolle d'arrêter de se conduire en tapette éhontée._

_Monsieur Weasley voudrait rappeler à son frère, comme il l'a fait tant de fois par le passé, qu'il y a autre chose que les règlements dans la vie._

Percy replie brusquement le parchemin. « Je vais garder ça, Monsieur Lupin, » informe-t-il Teddy de la voix la plus officielle qu'il puisse trouver. « Vingt points de… en fait, » dit-il, changeant brusquement d'avis, « venez avec moi, Monsieur Lupin. »

« Où allons-nous ? » demande Teddy, emboîtant le pas à Percy.

« Nous retournons à la Tour de Serdaigle, » explique brusquement Percy. « Et pour répondre à la question qui, j'en suis sûr, vous brûle la langue, non, je ne retirerai pas de points à votre Maison ce soir. » Il adresse à Teddy un regard sévère. « Cependant, si je vous surprends à nouveau dehors après l'extinction des feux, vous recevrez trois fois la punition normale, est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Teddy hoche la tête.

--

6 mai 1998

Quand Percy ouvre la fenêtre de sa cuisine pour laisser rentrer Hermès, il n'est pas surpris de voir que le hibou est porteur d'un message de réponse pour lui. Ce qu'il est surpris de voir, en revanche, c'est que la réponse est écrite au dos de la lettre qu'il vient juste d'envoyer à Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Démissionner ? Balivernes. Présentez-vous à mon bureau à 10h00 demain matin, et nous pourrons en discuter en personne.

--

Le 7 mai 1998

« J'étais un homme du Ministère au moment où il était plus acceptable d'être un meurtrier assoiffé de sang, » explique Percy avec un visage parfaitement sérieux. « Maintenant que le gouvernement n'est plus massivement corrompu, j'ai bien peur que d'être un homme du Ministère soit sur le point de redevenir à la mode, ce qui veut dire que je devrais prendre le chemin de la sortie. »

Kingsley lève un sourcil. « Mais et s'il y a une question très importante sur la réglementation des fonds de chaudrons ? Vers qui est-ce que je me tournerai ? J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez l'expert du Ministère. »

Percy grimace. « J'imagine que mon père vous a dit ça. Un de mes frères, peut-être. »

« Personne de tout ça, si vous m'en croyez. » Le Ministre désigne un dossier ouvert sur son bureau. « C'est dans votre dossier. Qui, au passage, est sans faute à part cette petite tape sur le poignet que vous avez reçue au sujet de Croupton. Après ça, il n'y a que des recommandations enthousiastes de la part de tous vos supérieurs. »

« Evidemment, » répond Percy. « Je me suis montré d'une loyauté aveugle envers eux et j'ai fait tout ce qu'ils me demandaient, quand en fait j'aurais dû faire n'importe quoi sauf ça. »

« Je ne peux qu'espérer que vous serez aussi aveuglément loyal envers moi, » répond Kingsley d'un ton rêveur.

Percy résiste à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. « Si ça ne vous fait rien, monsieur, je préférerais vous être aveuglément loyal de loin. Je préfèrerais quitter entièrement le service du gouvernement. » Un regard vers Kingsley lui apprend que le Ministre n'a pas l'intention de laisser ça arriver. « Si vous avez réellement besoin de moi, j'imagine que je pourrais rester en tant qu'ambassadeur, ou dans une position similaire. Quelque chose qui me fasse sortir de ce bâtiment. »

« Vous n'aimez pas ce bâtiment ? »

« J'y ai passé énormément de temps pendant la guerre, Monsieur. Chaque pièce et chaque couloir, chaque ascenseur et chaque escalier me rappellent des souvenirs que je préférerais oublier, » répond Percy en toute franchise.

Kingsley fronce les sourcils. « Est-ce que vous avez passé beaucoup de temps dans le bureau de l'adjoint du Ministre de la Magie, Monsieur Weasley ? »

Percy répond honnêtement : « Non. » Il peut sentir sa résolution s'effriter. Adjoint du Ministre de la Magie à 23 ans ? Certainement, personne n'a jamais fait ça avant. Et travailler au quotidien avec un homme du calibre de Kingsley Shacklebolt serait un réel honneur.

« Dans ce cas, est-ce que ce ne serait pas en fait le meilleur endroit où passer votre temps ? Je crois avoir tous les ambassadeurs dont j'ai besoin, et j'aimerais vous garder près de moi. Comme vous l'avez probablement déjà deviné, j'aimerais que vous deveniez mon adjoint. »

« Vous pourriez m'envoyer travailler comme secrétaire du Premier Ministre moldu, » suggère Percy en dernier recours, espérant que Kingsley ne remarque pas le désespoir dans sa voix. Il voudrait tellement accepter l'offre, mais il ne pense pas la mériter. « Pour le protéger. Comme vous l'avez fait, pendant la guerre. » Son père aimerait ça, imagine-t-il. Une promotion dont la famille pourrait être fière.

« Monsieur Weasley, » dit gravement le Ministre, « s'il était toujours nécessaire d'avoir quelqu'un à ce poste, je ne serais pas en ce moment Ministre de la Magie. Non, j'ai plutôt besoin de vous ici, et je ne veux pas vous entendre parler de démission. »

Percy soupire. « Non, Monsieur. Considérez ma démission comme nulle et non avenue. »

Kingsley affiche un sourire éclatant. « Excellent ! »

--

Le 10 novembre 2009

Percy monte l'escalier alors que Madame Bibine sort du bureau de la Directrice McGonagall. Elle fait un grand sourire à Percy quand ils se croisent. « Je prends ma retraite, Percy, mon garçon, » l'informe-t-elle.

Quoique Percy ne puisse pas, si ça vie en dépendait, comprendre pourquoi elle en est tellement contente, il lui offre néanmoins ses félicitations les plus sincères. Il frappe à la porte de McGonagall, et elle lui crie d'entrer. « Bonjour, Percy, » le salue-t-elle.

« Bonjour, Minerva, » répond-il, et il a presque envie de se ratatiner. Il ne s'est toujours pas habitué à ça, et il n'est pas sûr qu'il s'y habituera jamais. « Vous avez demandé à me voir ? »

McGonagall acquiesce. « J'ai entendu Madame Bibine vous donner sa bonne nouvelle à l'instant. »

« Oui, » répond Percy. « Elle semblait vraiment ravie. »

« Eh bien, c'est dans la logique des choses pour elle, » répond McGonagall avec une ironie désabusée, « mais ça me laisse avec une sacrée somme de travail derrière. La remplacer ne sera pas très facile, mais j'ai déjà deux personnes en tête. L'un des candidats comptait parmi vos camarades de classe. »

« Vraiment ? » Percy ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être intéressé.

« Je me demandais si je pouvais compter sur votre franchise la plus totale, » continue McGonagall, « pour me dire si vous croyez que le candidat conviendrait, avant que je ne lui envoie un hibou. Bien sûr, de mon côté, j'ai bonne opinion de lui sur la base de ce que je sais de lui, mais une relation professeur-élève est loin de montrer l'image toute entière. Ce qui me manque, c'est de savoir comment il interagit avec ses pairs – comment il était avec ses camarades, et comment il se comporterait probablement avec les autres professeurs. C'est là que j'ai besoin de votre aide. »

Le cœur de Percy se serre un peu. McGonagall doit savoir que ce qu'elle demande est impossible. Sa position en tant que Préfet, puis de Préfet en Chef, l'a empêché d'interagir avec ses 'pairs' comme réellement d'un élève à un autre. Même avec ses amis (si quiconque pouvait être appelé son ami), Percy ne se départait jamais d'un léger complexe de supériorité dont il n'essayait même pas de se débarrasser. « Je ne sais pas si… »

« Bien sûr que vous savez, » interrompt McGonagall, la voix aiguë. « Je vous parle d'Olivier Dubois. »

Après que son choc initial se soit estompé – Olivier Dubois, engagé à Poudlard avec Percy ? – il n'a qu'une objection à soulever : « Mais c'est un joueur professionnel maintenant. Il vit son rêve. Je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il abandonnerait ça pour devenir professeur. »

McGonagall lève les sourcils. « Vous êtes certainement au courant que Dubois a pris sa retraite du Quidditch professionnel il y a trois ans. Il est maintenant l'entraîneur de l'ancienne équipe de votre sœur, les Harpies de Holyhead. Et bien que j'imagine que d'enseigner à Poudlard représente un pas en arrière, que ce soit au niveau du salaire ou de l'excitation du travail, j'ai la conviction que si nous décidons que Dubois est le bon choix, nous saurons le persuader de… » elle lève un sourcil «…passer du 'côté obscur'. »

Comme Percy ne dit rien, elle continue. « Ma plus grande inquiétude, c'est qu'il mette trop de pression sur les élèves pour qu'ils réussissent. Bien qu'il ne soit pas un secret que j'ai eu un faible pour l'équipe de Gryffondor et que j'en aie laissé les capitaines faire plus ou moins ce qu'ils ou elles considéraient le mieux, c'était l'un des sujets sur lesquels Dubois et moi en venions souvent aux mains, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. »

Percy hoche la tête. « C'est exactement ce que j'aurais souligné moi aussi, Prof… Minerva. » Il ignore le lapsus et continue, « il est plutôt perfectionniste. Mais il me ressemble aussi un peu à cet égard. »

--

Le 4 septembre 1987

« Tu vas vouloir le dire avec un peu plus de conviction, Weasley. » Ces mots prononcés d'un accent écossais semblent venir de nulle part, et Percy sursaute. Il se baisse pour attraper son balai, le serrant contre sa poitrine d'un geste protecteur et cherchant autour de lui d'où peut venir la voix.

Un garçon – son camarade de chambrée, Olivier – sort de l'ombre par un des côtés des gradins. Il est habillé pour voler, mais porte toujours sa cravate, le rouge et l'or offrant un contraste saisissant avec le vert et l'argent des bannières de Serpentard qui ornent les gradins.

Percy fait la moue. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Comme toi, je m'entraîne à voler, » répond Olivier sans sourciller. « Sauf que je maîtrise déjà les bases. » Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Percy remarque le balai dans la main d'Olivier.

« Oui, je sais, » lui dit Percy, repensant à leur tout premier cours de vol en balai cet après-midi là. Olivier avait survolé le cours les doigts dans le nez, comme s'il le savait déjà, ce qui devait effectivement être le cas, supposait Percy, puisque le balai qu'Olivier avait maintenant à la main n'appartenait pas à l'école. Celui-là devait lui appartenir personnellement.

« Je pourrais t'aider, si tu voulais, » offre Olivier. « Je t'ai vu en cours. »

Bien malgré lui, le rouge monte au visage de Percy, reflétant la honte qui submerge son corps tout entier. « Je suis excellent dans tout ce que j'entreprends. Je ne vois pas pourquoi le vol serait différent. » Il a un ton irritable, il le sait, mais il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire contre ça.

« Voler, ce n'est pas comme n'importe quoi d'autre. » Olivier sourit, et c'est différent de tous les autres sourires que les gens ont eu pour Percy depuis qu'il a mis les pieds à Poudlard. Ce n'est pas le doux sourire affectueux que Dumbledore a eu pour tous les première année quand ils ont été répartis. Ce n'est pas le sourire légèrement forcé qu'affichait le Professeur McGonagall quand elle leur a souhaité la bienvenue à Gryffondor et qu'elle leur a expliqué les règles. Ce n'est pas le sourire content et légèrement surpris des professeurs quand ils découvrent que ce gamin, Percy Weasley, est exceptionnellement intelligent. C'est un sourire empli de gentillesse et de compassion et d'une vraie envie d'aider, et ça fait penser Percy à son frère Bill.

Alors quand Olivier Dubois répète son offre, Percy se retrouve à accepter, même si sa fierté lui hurle qu'il peut le faire tout seul.

--

Le 10 novembre 2009

« J'attendais de moi-même la perfection quand j'étais élève, et quand j'étais Préfet en Chef, je l'attendais également des Préfets sous ma responsabilité, » s'entend dire Percy. « Mais jamais ça n'est allé plus loin, jamais ça n'a atteint les élèves à qui je donnais des cours particuliers. J'avais plus de patience avec eux. Je crois, » conclut-il prudemment, « que vous vous rendrez compte qu'Olivier a le même genre d'approche envers le Quidditch. En tant qu'entraîneur, oui, il attend de son équipe la perfection, et il exige qu'ils travaillent autant que lui-même. Mais en tant que professeur, je crois que tout ce qu'il attendrait de ses élèves serait qu'ils fassent de leur mieux. »

McGonagall hoche la tête, griffonnant une note sur le papier devant elle. « Je crois que vous avez plutôt raison, Percy. Je crois que je vais envoyer un hibou à Monsieur Dubois ce soir-même. » Elle lève les yeux vers Percy. « Bien, si c'est tout ce que vous aviez à dire. »

Percy se lève immédiatement. « Oui, c'est tout. » Il pense à lui demander de le tenir au courant de ce que répond Olivier, mais décide de ne pas le faire puisqu'il est sûr qu'il apprendra la nouvelle tôt ou tard.

« Et bien sûr, je vous le ferai savoir dès que je reçois la réponse d'Olivier, » ajoute-t-elle. « Quoique vous serez probablement au courant avant moi. »

--

Le 7 mai 1998

Sa vie aurait pu en dépendre, Percy n'aurait su se souvenir pourquoi il avait accepté de venir dîner au Terrier. Son père l'avait trouvé dans la file d'attente des cheminées à l'heure sortie des bureaux, l'avait invité à la maison. Percy avait répondu oui sans réfléchir, et maintenant il était assis à la table du dîner pour la première fois en plus de trois ans.

L'absence de Fred déséquilibre la table.

« Kingsley m'a convoqué à son bureau aujourd'hui, » dit Arthur pour rompre le silence. « Il m'a dit que Percy ici présent a accepté de devenir son assistant personnel. Le plus jeune adjoint du Ministre de l'histoire. » Il affiche un grand sourire.

Percy balaie la table du regard : Ginny semble sincèrement excitée. Ron fait toujours un peu la tête, il ne lui a pas encore tout à fait pardonné. Bill lève les pouces, Fleur incline la tête en signe de respect, et Charlie (assis pile en face) gratifie Percy d'un coup de pied dans le tibia pour exprimer sa joie. Sa mère, il ne sait pas dire : elle est fière de lui, bien sûr. Elle est fière de tous ses enfants. Mais il y a presque une semaine maintenant qu'elle n'a pas été capable de sourire. George a à peu près la même expression.

« Félicitations, Perce, » dit Charlie, avec un éclat presque maniaque dans l'œil. Percy se prépare pour un autre coup de pied. Il n'arrive pas. Seulement. « On sait que tu as travaillé dur pour y arriver. »

Percy s'éclaircit la gorge. « En fait, » informe-t-il sa famille, « j'ai été promu uniquement afin de garder un œil sur Harry Potter. Ça a tout à voir avec le fait que Ron soit mon frère, et rien avec mes mérites personnels ou mon travail acharné. »

Le sourire qu'il tente ne rencontre que des sourcils levés et des regards hagards, et Percy est convaincu, une fois encore, qu'il ne devrait jamais tenter de faire de l'humour avec sa famille. Les résultats seront inévitablement désastreux – quoique, suppose-t-il, pas aussi mauvais que la première fois. Peut-être que le fait que personne ne soit mort cette fois-ci veut dire qu'il y a toujours de l'espoir pour lui.

Arthur reprend la parole le premier. « Percy, je… »

« Non, » dit Percy, l'arrêtant. « Je… je suis excité de travailler directement avec le Ministre. Shacklebolt est un excellent homme, très compétent. C'est ce que je voulais dire. »

--

Le 14 novembre 2009

Au petit-déjeuner, Percy reçoit deux lettres. La première est lâchée sans beaucoup de cérémonie, et sans préavis, dans son porridge. Alors que Percy lève les yeux pour voir d'où elle vient (la nuée de hiboux dans les airs rend la chose impossible), un hibou aux plumes de neige se perche soigneusement sur la table, derrière son verre de jus d'orange, _son_ message toujours lié à sa patte.

Percy essuie d'une main les éclaboussures de céréales cuites de son visage (Neville, jetant un regard de côté, a un sourire narquois et Percy lui jette un regard noir) ; de l'autre main, il fait signe au hibou de picorer son bagel. Le hibou hulule doucement et incline la tête de côté. Percy soupire et en rompt lui-même un morceau et le lui tend.

« Je ne l'ai pas empoisonné, » dit-il au hibou d'un ton de reproche, et ce n'est qu'avec cette garantie que le hibou attrape le morceau offert. Alors qu'il mange, Percy détache la lettre. Il ne l'ouvre pas. « J'enverrai ma réponse à Ginny plus tard, » dit-il, et le hibou s'envole.

Ensuite, Percy repêche prudemment la première lettre de son porridge, la tenant par le coin. Lançant un rapide _Récurvite_, il la déplie pour révéler une page d'écriture bâclée qui est à la fois familière et peu familière.

_Percy,_

_McGonagall m'a écrit il y a quelques jours pour m'offrir le poste de Madame Bibine à Poudlard. Est-ce que tu peux imaginer ça ? – Enfin, bien sûr que tu peux. Tu le savais avant que je ne le sache, hein ? (N'essaie pas de nier, McGonagall a spécifiquement mentionné qu'elle t'avait posé la question en premier). Franchement, Percy. T'aurais pas pu m'envoyer un hibou pour me prévenir ? Je pensais qu'on était amis, Weasley. Tu me déçois beaucoup._

_Maintenant que ça, c'est réglé, je veux aussi te dire merci. McGonagall a dit que tu avais eu beaucoup d'influence sur sa décision finale, alors – merci, mec. Je sais que tu lui as probablement dit que je serais bon dans ce job parce que tu pensais que jamais au grand jamais je ne l'accepterais, mais je suppose que dans ce cas, la blague se retourne contre toi, parce que j'ai déjà dit oui. Le hibou qui t'a apporté cette lettre a aussi apporté à McGonagall un petit quelque chose._

_Merlin sur un petit vélo, Percy, j'ai horreur d'écrire des lettres. Tu le sais. Alors bon. A bientôt._

_Olivier_

Eh bien, c'était inattendu. Percy jette un œil vers le centre de la table des professeurs, où McGonagall était en train de l'observer attentivement. Quand elle croise le regard de Percy, elle sourit légèrement et lève une feuille de papier. Percy hoche la tête. McGonagall incline la tête presque imperceptiblement, et revient à son observation des élèves.

« Olivier Dubois a accepté de remplacer Madame Bibine, » dit distraitement Percy. Il s'attend à moitié au ricanement de Neville, et ne proteste pas.

« Eh bien eh bien, » dit Neville. Percy n'a même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir à quel point le sourire de Neville est large, parce qu'il l'entend dans la voix du jeune homme. « Sur une échelle de un à dix, » continue Neville, « à quel point est-ce que cette nouvelle te fait plaisir ? »

Percy tourne le regard vers lui, repliant négligemment la lettre. « Je ne sais pas, Neville. Je suis persuadé que tu es sur le point de me le dire. »

« Oh, à peu près onze, je dirais, » dit Neville, incapable d'effacer le sourire de son visage. « Peut-être douze ou quinze. A cet instant très précis, tu es en train de t'imaginer un fantasme très élaboré impliquant les douches des vestiaires de Quidditch, de la cire à balais, et un Vi… »

Percy se racle la gorge. « Ça va bien comme ça, hein. » Il dédie son attention à l'autre lettre qui, à sa surprise, n'est pas de l'écriture de Ginny. (Si Neville continue son scénario ridicule, Percy ne l'entend pas).

_Percy,_

_J'imagine que tu t'attendais à ce que ce soit Ginny, vu que Hedwige II ne t'apporte que des lettres d'elle._

_Enfin bref. Teddy m'a écrit il y a quelques jours, et a mentionné sa rencontre tardive avec toi. Il a mentionné que tu lui avais confisqué quelque chose. Avant que tu ne te fasses des idées, non, je ne te demande pas de le lui rendre – je comprends le règlement __et l'amour que tu lui portes__. Je te demande seulement de bien en prendre soin. C'est un peu un héritage – mon père et celui de Teddy ont tous les deux contribué à le créer._

_Ce sont tes frères qui me l'ont donné._

_S'il te plaît, prends en bien soin, même si pour toi ce n'est qu'un morceau de papier idiot. Il signifie plus qu'il n'en a l'air._

Harry

--

Le 21 juin 1998

Molly le coince à la fin d'un dîner familial un dimanche. « Percy, tu veux bien être gentil et m'aider à faire la vaisselle ? Voilà un bon garçon. »

Percival Weasley n'est pas né d'hier. Il sait qu'il se passe quelque chose, surtout quand il sort sa baguette de sa poche et que sa mère lui fait signe de la ranger. « Je crois que nous devrions la faire à la manière moldue ce soir. » Elle fait un grand sourire et tend une main pour pincer la joue de son fils, s'arrêtant au dernier moment.

Elle ne sait pas bien quoi faire de sa main. Percy fait la seule chose à laquelle il peut penser, il lève une main et serre doucement celle de sa mère. Il ne reçoit en réponse qu'un sourire de gratitude, et, « Sois gentil, va nous chercher des torchons. »

Le placard à linge n'a pas changé depuis que Percy est parti, mais, ce qui ne manque pas de le choquer, son contenu, si. A un moment pendant sa brouille avec sa famille, toutes les serviettes et tous les draps ont été remplacés (à l'exception de la parure des Canons de Chudley de Ron – Ron est trop vieux pour la garder sur son lit, mais incapable de l'abandonner complètement, suppose Percy). Ces torchons au motif fleuri – pivoines et roses – sont neufs. Les serviettes moelleuses, jaune pâle, n'ont pas plus d'un an ou deux, pas une vie entière d'usage.

« Percy ? » appelle Molly depuis le bout du couloir, et Percy se rend compte qu'il est resté à fixer le contenu du placard à linge pendant plusieurs minutes d'affilée. Sans réelle raison.

Il attrape quelques torchons et retourne à la cuisine. Il se conduit en imbécile. Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il réagisse comme ça, se dit-il. Ce ne sont que des serviettes.

Mais remplacer toutes les serviettes et les draps de la maison a dû coûter atrocement cher. Quand et où est-ce que ses parents ont trouvé l'argent ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont décidé de le dépenser pour du linge de maison ? C'est vrai, les anciens étaient des reliques, on voyait à travers, et ils avaient sérieusement besoin d'être remplacés, mais on pouvait dire la même chose de quasiment n'importe quoi dans la maison.

Ils sont tous les deux plongés dans l'eau savonneuse jusqu'aux coudes (Molly porte de grand gants jaunes ; Percy a seulement relevé les manches de sa chemise à boutons couleur prune) avant que Molly ne parle. A son crédit, cependant, elle va droit au but.

« Percy, mon chéri, j'ai peur que tu ne travailles trop. »

« …Oh ? » Percy attend très prudemment qu'elle développe. Il a une réponse, bien sûr – 'Je ne travaille pas _assez_' – mais il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être écouter ce qu'elle a à dire. Mieux vaut connaître tous ses arguments d'abord, puis ensuite préparer une réponse qui les réfute tous.

« Oui, » décide Molly. « Kingsley est un bon ami de ton père et moi, comme tu le sais. Je suis tombée sur lui dans le Chemin de Traverse hier, et j'ai demandé comment tu te débrouillais au travail. Il n'avait que de bonnes choses à dire, sauf qu'il m'a demandé si je savais que tu restais souvent beaucoup plus tard que tous les autres, et que tu arrivais un peu en avance chaque matin. » Elle marque une pause, frotte un peu plus fort (une assiette déjà propre). « J'ai répondu que non, que je n'étais pas au courant, mais que je n'étais pas surprise non plus. Quand tu travaillais pour le Ministère et que tu vivais ici, il y a tout ce temps, j'avais remarqué que tu faisais la même chose. Maintenant que tu ne vis plus à la maison, je ne peux plus garder un œil sur ce genre de choses. »

« Il y a tellement à faire, » dit finalement Percy. « La plupart des départements commencent seulement à remplir leurs fonctions de façon adéquate, et il y a plus d'un mois que… enfin. Beaucoup de personnel a besoin d'être remplacé, et je dois m'assurer que je sélectionne les meilleurs candidats possibles pour chaque poste. Le Ministre Shacklebolt m'a spécifiquement confié cette tâche. Je ne peux pas le décevoir. »

L'histoire a confirmé le douloureux fait que Percy est bien moins apte à juger des caractères qu'il ne le pensait initialement. Shacklebolt sait ça mieux que quiconque au Ministère – connaît ses antécédents familiaux également – et pourtant il a confié cette tâche à Percy. Personne d'autre ne doit s'en acquitter, alors Percy doit travailler deux fois plus dur, réfléchir deux fois plus soigneusement, y passer deux fois temps pour produire les résultats voulus.

« Tu ne fais certainement rien de la sorte, » affirme Molly avec conviction. « Sa seule critique est que tu ne sembles jamais prendre de congé, ou faire quoi que ce soit pour toi. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » Percy se renfrogne. « Tous les jeudi, je sors à cinq heures précises, et je prends la cheminée directement vers ici. »

« Est-ce que tu le ferais, si ton père ne s'arrêtait pas à ton bureau ? » demande Molly, et Percy ne répond pas, parce qu'il n'est pas sûr. Finalement, il dit :

« Je n'ai pas manqué un seul dîner, le jeudi ou le dimanche, depuis la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est un bien meilleur score que la dernière fois que je travaillais au Ministère. »

Molly sourit, un peu tristement. « Je sais, mon chéri. C'est juste dur de savoir que tu continues à te surmener. »

_J'essaie. C'est difficile de changer ses habitudes._ « Pas autant, » répond Percy, essayant de ne pas se mettre en colère. « C'est différent cette fois-ci. Je n'essaie pas de me faire bien voir, ou d'obtenir une promotion – je ne peux pas, à moins d'avoir l'intention de prendre la place de Shacklebolt quand son intérim sera terminé. Ce que je n'ai pas l'intention de faire, soit dit en passant, » ajoute-t-il, et il s'essuie les mains sur l'étrange serviette. « Presque tous ceux de l'ancienne administration sont partis. Je suis l'une des rares personnes présentes qui était là, et en pleine possession de mon libre-arbitre, pendant toute la guerre. Je ne veux pas y être, mais je le dois. Je ne peux pas partir avant d'avoir aidé à arranger les choses, parce que j'ai été une des personnes qui les ont laissé aller si mal. »

Molly ne dit rien. Si Percy comptait les points, il se considérerait comme le vainqueur de ce débat. Telles que sont les choses, il souhaite seulement que sa mère dise _quelque chose_ au lieu de seulement se tenir là, à nettoyer la sauce tomate d'une assiette.

Une minute entière passe.

« Ce sont de belles serviettes, » tente-t-il, cherchant désespérément à mettre fin au silence gêné.

« Merci, » répond sa mère. « Les jumeaux ont remplacé le placard entier de linge pour Noël il y a un petit moment. C'était juste après qu'ils aient ouvert leur magasin, alors ça doit remonter à… »

L'année où il a renvoyé son pull. Du coin de l'œil, il peut voir le moral de sa mère baisser encore un peu. Il ne peut pas dire ce qui l'a le plus bouleversé : le souvenir du fils qui est mort, ou le souvenir du fils qu'elle aurait dû considérer comme mort.

Percy ne sait pas quoi dire, alors il ne dit rien du tout.

--

Le 31 janvier 2010

« Olivier, » demande un jour Percy sans préambule, « est-ce que Fred te manque parfois ? »

Ils sont dans le bureau de Percy – Olivier s'arrête en passant après la fin des cours chaque jour 'juste pour bavarder' et se retrouve en général à rester quelques heures. Ça ne dérange pas Percy ; il s'est rendu compte que la présence d'Olivier lui rappelle les jours où ils partageaient un dortoir, et, comme il y a toutes ces années, ils travaillent chacun de leur côté dans un silence confortable.

Olivier lève la tête, surpris. « Bien sûr que oui, Perce. »

Percy hoche pensivement la tête et ouvre un tiroir de son bureau. « Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose. » Sortant le morceau de parchemin qu'il a confisqué à Teddy Lupin, il dit, « Tu te souviens, en sixième année, quand Ginny a disparu et qu'on la croyait morte ? »

Olivier se contente d'acquiescer, le visage légèrement crispé par la concentration. Percy se souvient bien de cet air ; généralement, il signifie qu'Olivier est complètement perdu, mais qu'il fait un effort pour comprendre. Ça fait un peu sourire Percy.

« Je ne me souviens pas combien je t'en avais expliqué après coup, mais dans les grandes lignes, Ginny… discutait. Avec un journal intime magique. Elle écrivait des choses dedans, et le journal répondait. » Percy peut dire qu'Olivier est toujours complètement perdu. « Quoi qu'il en soit, le journal était la clé des événements de la sixième année, avec le Basilic et toute l'affaire. Quand maman l'a découvert, elle a grondé Ginny pour avoir fait confiance à quelque chose bien qu'elle ne puisse pas voir où était son cerveau. »

Olivier sourit. « Ça semble familier. » Prenant une voix haut perché, il poursuit, « Si tu ne vois pas comment un objet pense, ne lui fais pas confiance. Ne traverse pas la route sans tenir ma main. Ne va pas raconter à tout le monde que je suis une _sorcière_, franchement, Olivier. »

Percy lève un sourcil. « C'est une piètre imitation de ta mère. Et puis quoi, tu allais vraiment raconter autour de toi qu'elle était une sorcière ? »

« Ouais, » rit Olivier. « Heureusement qu'on vivait à Flaquemare à cette époque ; dans une ville moldue, ça aurait été un désastre. »

« On s'écarte du sujet, » se souvient Percy. Il pousse le parchemin vers Olivier sur le bureau. « Vas-y, regarde ça. »

Olivier déplie le parchemin. Ne trouvant rien, il le regarde dans l'autre sens. Le retourne. Finalement : « Je ne comprends pas, Perce. C'est juste un vieux morceau de parchemin vierge. »

« Je l'ai confisqué au jeune Monsieur Lupin il y a environ un mois. Il se promenait dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu avec ça à la main. Quand j'ai lancé un _Revelo_ dessus, ça m'a seulement insulté. » Il fronce les sourcils. « Principalement. Vérifie toi-même. »

Olivier jette un œil à Percy, puis sort sa baguette et tape le parchemin. Percy regarde les yeux d'Olivier s'écarquiller alors qu'il lit les mots que Percy sait être apparus sur la page. « Des français m'insultent… ma mère est un hamster, et mon père sent le sureau, apparemment. Et… oh. Est-ce que c'est… »

« Oui, » répond Percy. « Je crois que oui. Seulement, je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Harry m'a envoyé un hibou la semaine après que je l'aie confisqué à Teddy, et m'a dit que ça avait été fait par son père et le Professeur Lupin. Je présume que ça explique deux des noms qu'on voit. Fred avait deux ans quand Monsieur Potter est mort, alors je n'arrive pas à imaginer comment ni pourquoi il s'est retrouvé inclus. »

« Hum. » Olivier lève les yeux du parchemin. « Est-ce que tu crois que c'est réellement ton frère qui parle ? »

Percy fronce les sourcils. « Non, je ne crois pas. Je ne vois pas où se trouve son cerveau. Je ne lui fais pas confiance. » Il marque une pause, puis hausse les épaules. « Mais j'aimerais bien pouvoir. »

« Est-ce que tu l'as montré à George ? »

Percy se mord la lèvre. « Pas encore. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si ce serait une bonne idée ou pas. C'était ça que je voulais te demander. Tu connais George aussi bien que moi, mais d'une façon différente. En tant que frère, j'espère qu'il ne verra jamais ça, n'en entendra jamais parler. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Imagine que tu aies eu un frère jumeau, et qu'il soit mort, » explique simplement Percy. « Tu aurais perdu ton autre moitié. Et puis tu entends parler d'un morceau de papier qui répond à la personne qui la tient, et ton frère est parmi les personnalités contenues à l'intérieur ? » Il regarde le parchemin, il voudrait en dire plus.

Olivier se tait, réfléchit. « Je vois ce que tu veux dire, » dit-il après un long moment. « Perce, tu ne… tu n'as pas… »

Percy tend la main, et Olivier ne lui rend le parchemin qu'à contrecœur. Pendant quelques minutes, Percy ne dit rien, se concentrant uniquement sur l'action de remettre le parchemin dans le tiroir. Il tripote quelques objets sur son bureau, remet quelques trombones à leur place. Sa bouche bouge légèrement, comme s'il répétait ses prochains mots avant de les dire, organisant ses pensées.

« Depuis que je l'ai confisqué à Teddy, il est resté dans le tiroir de mon bureau, » dit-il finalement. « C'est la première fois que je le sors, quoique j'en aie eu envie presque chaque jour. J'ai très sérieusement envisagé d'essayer de m'en servir pour m'excuser auprès de Fred, mais… »

« T'excuser ? » demande Olivier. « Mais de quoi ? »

Percy ne s'était pas attendu à la question. « La dernière chose que mon frère m'a entendu dire, c'était que je démissionnais du Ministère. Comme tu le sais, j'ai fini par accepter de rester pour relativement plus longtemps que je ne m'y attendais. Ça m'ennuie que ma dernière conversation avec Fred ait été basée sur un mensonge, quoique ça n'ait pas été intentionnel. »

« Je doute qu'il t'en tienne rigueur. Tu as fait du bon travail quand tu étais au Ministère. »

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec la question, » persiste Percy. « C'était quand même un mensonge. »

--

Le 22 juin 1998

On frappe à la porte du bureau de Percy. « Entrez, » lance-t-il sans lever les yeux de son travail.

La jeune femme s'éclaircit poliment la gorge, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Percy lève les yeux vers elle. Elle a de très longs cheveux blonds et un air vaguement familier, mais pas suffisamment pour que Percy sache où il l'a vue auparavant. « Monsieur Percy Weasley ? » demande-t-elle, d'une voix étonnamment rêveuse et enfantine. Maintenant, elle lui est encore plus familière.

« Et vous êtes Miss ? » Elle n'a pas fermé la porte.

« Luna Lovegood, » répond-elle promptement. « Votre secrétaire. Le Ministre Shacklebolt m'a engagée il y a environ dix minutes. »

« Je dirais bien quinze, » intervient la voix de Shacklebolt, et quelques secondes plus tard il apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte. « Hello, Weatherby. Miss Lovegood ici présente était supposée être _ma_ secrétaire, mais comme vous semblez déjà m'en avoir engagé une, je vous la donne. »

Percy sourit. « Merci, Monsieur le Ministre. Est-ce que vous n'avez pas d'autres choses à faire que d'engager ma secrétaire pour moi ? »

« Très probablement ! » répond gaiement le Ministre. « Est-ce que je les ai faites ? Absolument pas. Est-ce que je vais disparaître et aller les faire maintenant ? Oui, à regrets. Passez une excellente journée, Weatherby. Miss Lovegood, ne laissez pas Weatherby ici présent vous intimider. Au fond, c'est un tendre. » Et sur ces paroles, la Ministre retourne vers le bureau extérieur (et, vraisemblablement, vers son propre bureau).

Luna regarde par dessus son épaule, puis se retourne : « Il m'a dit de vous appeler Weatherby, » confie-t-elle. « Est-ce qu'il pense que c'est votre nom ? »

Percy se retient de justesse de grogner de façon audible. « Il sait très bien comment je m'appelle. C'est une longue histoire, mais pour faire court, ça se résume à : le Ministre fait ce qui lui chante. »

--

Le 13 février 2010

Pré-au-Lard est vraiment un très joli village, convient Percy pour lui-même. Surtout en hiver. Si seulement il n'y avait pas des cœurs roses et rouges ornant littéralement chaque centimètre carré d'espace public.

« Allez, » insiste Neville, tirant la manche de Percy. « Tu es si lent, on ne veut pas faire attendre les filles. »

Percy jette un regard vers Olivier – comme pour dire 'tu vois ?' – avant de dire à Neville, non pour la première fois, « Je crois que je te préférais quand tu étais un petit deuxième année timide et étourdi. »

Neville ricane. « C'est un mensonge et tu le sais très bien. Je vais me lancer à l'aveuglette et hasarder que tu préfères baiser un héros de guerre qui a tué le serpent de Voldemort que d'avoir affaire à un gamin de treize ans qui a accidentellement permis à Sirius Black d'entrer dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Olivier, tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

Percy ne regarde résolument pas du côté d'Olivier, trop embarrassé par cette révélation plutôt cavalière de sa vie personnelle. Ils passent le reste du court trajet jusqu'à la Tête de Sanglier dans le silence complet.

Il n'y a que Luna qui les attende. « Où est Hannah ? » laisse échapper Neville, manifestement inquiet, et Luna le rassure, elle est seulement aux toilettes.

Ils s'entassent dans le renfoncement en forme de U. Olivier passe le premier, et se retrouve au bout du U, entre Luna et Percy. Neville est de l'autre côté de Percy.

« Olivier, voici Luna Lovegood, » dit Percy. « Elle était dans l'année de Ginny à Poudlard, mais à Serdaigle. Elle a été ma secrétaire pendant que j'étais au Ministère, et elle m'a permis de connaître Neville. Luna, je te présente Olivier. Nous partagions le même dortoir à l'école. »

« Hello, Luna, » dit Olivier, la gratifiant de son sourire le plus conquérant. « Est-ce que tu veux être ma Valentine ? »

Les yeux de Luna s'arrondissent en cercles parfaits sous l'effet de la surprise. « Oh. Oh là là. » Son regard passe d'Olivier à Percy. « J'avais cru que Percy était mon Valentin cette année. »

Percy rit. « Et Rolf, que croit-il, lui ? » demande-t-il.

« Que tes intentions sont pures et amicales, » répond-elle, aussi innocente que les intentions présumées de Percy.

« Désolé, Olivier, » dit Percy à son ami. « Mes intentions apparemment sont comparables à la neige fraîchement tombée ; mais pas les tiennes. Tu es fort, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois de taille à faire face à Rolf dans une bagarre. Il a l'avantage d'être entièrement dévoué à Luna. »

« En parlant de complète dévotion, » interrompt Neville. « Je voudrais vous montrer quelque chose avant qu'Hannah ne revienne. C'est supposé être une surprise pour plus tard dans la soirée, alors personne ne peut rien dire. C'est bien compris ? » Des hochements de tête lui répondent autour de la table, et Neville, satisfait, sort une petite boîte de sa poche.

Luna joint les mains, enchantée. « Tu vas lui demander de t'épouser ? »

Neville hoche la tête. Il ouvre la boîte pour leur montrer une petite bague en diamant, mais Percy n'en a qu'un bref aperçu avant que quelqu'un ne s'éclaircisse la gorge, et que Neville ne referme vivement la boîte. Hannah, sans que quiconque s'en aperçoive, est revenue des toilettes et a de toute évidence surpris la fin de la conversation. Neville se lève et commence à lui parler doucement, avec ferveur.

Percy jette un œil à Olivier, qui semble assez perdu. Et Percy peut deviner pourquoi. Il se penche vers lui et lui raconte à voix basse, sans quitter le couple des yeux. « Neville et moi nous sommes séparés en termes vraiment amicaux. Il plaisantait tout à l'heure. Il y a presque sept ans maintenant que nous ne sommes plus ensemble. »

Neville pose un genou à terre. Hannah commence à hocher la tête, radieuse. Olivier ne voit ni l'une ni l'autre de ces choses, parce qu'il est trop occupé à étudier le profil de Percy.

--

Le 16 avril 1999

« Percy, » appelle doucement Luna, frappant à la porte ouverte de son bureau. « Il y a une chose sur laquelle le Ministre voudrait votre avis. »

Percy hoche la tête, mettant de côté son rapport quasiment fini. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Il peut se souvenir d'un temps où une telle interruption l'aurait ennuyé ; si près d'avoir fini son rapport, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'auraient pas pu attendre dix minutes ? Maintenant, il est seulement curieux de savoir ce qui est tellement important.

Luna avance dans son bureau, désignant le dossier qu'elle a au creux du bras. « L'ébauche de la plaque commémorative de la Bataille de Poudlard. » S'asseyant dans un fauteuil en face du bureau de Percy, elle pousse le dossier vers lui. »

« Je pense que c'est ravissant, mais il veut une seconde opinion. » Elle se penche légèrement en avant. « De vous à moi, je crois que le Ministre est convaincu que j'ai des Joncheruines comme animaux de compagnie, et qu'il ne faut pas me faire confiance. »

« Je suis sûr qu'il ne pense rien de tout ça, » la rassure Percy, essayant de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait dit, au juste, que les Joncheruines étaient. Ça n'avait probablement pas d'importance avec Luna.

« Ou peut-être que quelqu'un lui a dit que mon surnom était Loufoca, » dit-elle d'un ton songeur.

Percy secoue la tête avec conviction. « Non, si le Ministre savait que vous aviez un surnom, il l'utiliserait et ne vous appellerait pas 'Miss Lovegood'. Pourquoi est-ce que vous croyez qu'il m'appelle Weatherby ? » C'était une question rhétorique, il ouvre le dossier.

Luna a raison : la plaque est ravissante. Cinquante noms, Percy ne peut pas s'empêcher de le remarquer, sur deux colonnes, tout comme les corps l'étaient. Il est évident que ce n'était pas intentionnel – simplement la meilleure façon d'utiliser l'espace – mais Percy pense que c'est plutôt adéquat. Il aime que les noms soient dans l'ordre alphabétique (tout au début, on avait parlé de les mettre dans l'ordre chronologique de décès, et Percy est content que ces inepties aient été rejetées aussitôt qu'elles avaient été suggérées). Sauf que…

Percy désigne le premier nom de la deuxième colonne. « Luna, regardez ça. »

« Je lis Remus John Lupin. » Elle regarde d'un peu plus près, ne comprenant pas, de toute évidence, ce qui dérange Percy. « C'est correct, non ? Ce n'est pas le bon second prénom ? Je crois me souvenir qu'il commençait par un J. James, peut-être ? »

Percy secoue la tête. « Non, regardez le nom en bas de la première colonne. »

« Nymphadora Tonks Lupin… oh, » dit-elle. « Oh, ils ont été séparés. »

« Exactement. »

« Je n'aime pas beaucoup ça. »

« Moi non plus. »

Luna lève les yeux vers lui. « Je devrais peut-être faire quelque chose à ce sujet… ? » suggère-t-elle.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous pourriez faire, » dit Percy. « Les noms sont dans l'ordre alphabétique, vous ne pouvez pas changer ça. » Il marque une pause lourde de sens. « Cependant, si entre maintenant et le moment où la plaque est réalisée, _un ou deux_ noms se retrouvent _par hasard_ déplacés, je suis sûr que personne ne vous en tiendrait rigueur. »

Luna se lève tout à coup. « Tout à fait. Eh bien, je suis sûre que vous ne manquez pas de travail à faire. »

« Tout comme vous. » Quand Luna atteint la porte, elle s'arrête et tourne la tête pour sourire à Percy. Percy lui fait simplement un clin d'œil, et retourne à son rapport.

--

Le 22 avril 2010

« Olivier ? » appelle Percy. Le terrain de Quidditch est entièrement désert, jusqu'à ce qu'Olivier apparaisse depuis l'ombre des gradins, un balai à la main. Tout cela semble terriblement familier, remarque Percy. « Tu voulais me voir ? »

« Tu as tout bon, Percy. » Olivier sourit, et Percy est extrêmement perturbé. Il sait ce que veut dire ce sourire. Il veut dire qu'Olivier a un Plan, et que Percy va probablement se retrouver entraîné dedans. Heureusement qu'ils ne sont plus élèves, ou il devrait encore se retirer des points à lui-même.

Vraiment, c'est une chose qu'il n'a jamais aimé faire.

« Percy, » commence Olivier, pensif, « est-ce que tu te souviens de la fois où je t'ai appris à voler ? »

Percy hoche la tête. « Bien sûr. _C'était_ il y a affreusement longtemps, mais je n'ai pas encore commencé à avoir d'attaque de sénilité. »

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de comment je t'ai finalement fait asseoir sur le balai derrière moi, et je t'ai emmené voler autour du terrain, pour que tu t'habitues à la sensation de voler et que tu ne sois plus si nerveux ? »

« Oh, Olivier. Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ce que je pense que tu as fait. » La dernière chose que Percy veut entendre c'est qu'Olivier, avec les intentions les plus pures, a fait la même chose avec un première année et se retrouve maintenant avec des problèmes à n'en plus finir.

« Je n'ai rien fait ! » précise rapidement Olivier. « C'est seulement… Je me demandais si peut-être tu voulais le refaire. En souvenir du bon vieux temps. »

Percy lève un sourcil, et ne parvient pas à décider s'il est surpris ou non. Finalement, il décide qu'il _est_ surpris, mais seulement modérément. « Olivier, je sais comment voler en balai. » Voyant l'expression d'Olivier, il prend rapidement une décision. « D'accord, si tu me dis pourquoi tu as accepté de venir travailler ici. »

Olivier s'égaie de façon considérable. « Marché conclu. »

Percy ne vole pas très souvent. Une fois qu'il a appris à Transplaner, il n'en a plus eu besoin. Quand il travaillait au Ministère, il utilisait le réseau de cheminées, comme tout le monde, et le Poudlard Express l'avait toujours amené à l'école. Il n'est pas monté sur un balai depuis environ cinq ans – depuis la dernière fois que Charlie et Bill étaient à la maison, et avaient enrôlé tout le monde dans une partie de Quidditch improvisée.

Et la vue depuis un balai change considérablement quand vous êtes au dessus du lac, la nuit au lieu d'au Terrier, dans l'après-midi ; plus encore quand vous vous accrochez à la taille d'Olivier Dubois plutôt que d'essayer de piquer le Souaffle à Angelina. Maintenant qu'il y repense, c'était la veille du mariage de George et Angelina, il y avait plus qu'un peu de pagaille sur la pelouse.

Oui, ce vol en balai était bien plus agréable.

« Je crois que je t'ai promis la raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté l'offre de McGonagall, » dit Olivier, rompant le silence.

Percy remue un peu, mais en faisant attention de ne pas déséquilibrer Olivier. « Oui. »

« Toi, » dit simplement Olivier. Comme Percy ne répond rien, Olivier explique. « Toi et moi étions bons amis, et puis j'ai perdu contact avec toi. Après ma blessure, j'ai recommencé à entraîner. » Percy sent qu'il hausse les épaules. « L'endroit où j'entraînais n'avait pas d'importance, l'équipe non plus. C'était la partie du Quidditch à laquelle j'avais toujours accès.

J'ai suivi ta carrière, même si on avait arrêté de se parler. Diable, même si j'avais voulu oublier qu'on avait jamais été amis, j'aurais su. Le plus jeune Adjoint du Ministre de la Magie de l'histoire sorcière ; impossible de ne pas en entendre parler ! Tout le monde s'attendait à ce que tu deviennes Ministre un jour, tu sais. »

« Pas tout le monde, » répond Percy. « Kingsley savait que je ne laisserais jamais ça arriver, et ma mère aussi. Et moi, évidemment. »

« Mais… Chargé de liaison entre le Ministère et Poudlard ! » proteste Olivier. « Tu vas te retrouver deux fois dans les livres d'histoire : une fois pour avoir été le plus jeune Adjoint du Ministre, et une fois pour le changement de carrière le plus choquant qui ait peut-être jamais existé. Et qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te décider à devenir professeur ? »

Percy rit un peu. « J'ai passé plutôt beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque après avoir accepté le poste de chargé de liaison. A peu près au moment des ASPICs, un des septième année m'a abordé. J'avais aidé sa sœur aînée quand j'étais Préfet en Chef, apparemment. Elle lui a dit que je pourrais probablement l'aider en Défense. »

Olivier regarde Percy par dessus son épaule – mouvement osé sur un balai, plus encore au crépuscule. « Et, de toute évidence, c'est ce qui t'a mené à devenir professeur. »

« Retourne-toi, Olivier, pour l'amour des cieux. Regarde où nous allons, » sermonne Percy, avant que sa voix ne s'adoucisse et qu'il ajoute, « et oui, c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé professeur. Une fois que le bruit s'est répandu que j'avais aidé un élève et qu'il avait obtenu un Optimal pour son ASPIC de Défense, l'année suivante, plus d'élèves m'ont abordé. Et plus encore l'année qui a suivi. Finalement, McGon… Minerva m'a demandé ce que j'aimais le plus, mon travail pour le Ministère, ou le soutien scolaire. »

« Laisse-moi deviner, » interrompt Olivier. « Tu as répondu le soutien scolaire, et elle t'a offert un travail sur le champ. »

Percy est content qu'il commence à faire noir, et qu'Olivier ne soit pas en face de lui. (Les Weasley rougissent de façon relativement incontrôlable, et très embarrassante.) « Il y a un peu plus que ça dans cette histoire, mais dans les grandes lignes, oui. J'ai été Professeur de Défense pendant un an avant que Vector ne décide de prendre sa retraite, et je l'ai remplacé. »

« C'est bon de savoir que le poste de Professeur de Défense est toujours maudit, » remarque Olivier, et Percy rit, serrant ses bras plus fort autour de la taille d'Olivier.

« Oui, » répond Percy, pince-sans-rire. « J'ai peut-être été le plus jeune Adjoint du Ministre de la Magie, mais même moi je n'ai pas pu briser le sort de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je laisse la tâche à plus noble que moi. » Ils s'esclaffent tous deux en silence, et Percy prend une minute pour vraiment regarder ce qui les entoure.

Ils volent au dessus de la Forêt Interdite. Il peut voir les lumières du château – et il est splendide, tout illuminé comme ça – mais il commence à faire vraiment noir dehors. Il suggère qu'ils rentrent bientôt.

« Il y a juste une dernière chose, » dit Olivier.

« On ne va pas savoir retrouver notre chemin vers le château si on attend qu'il fasse beaucoup plus noir, » prévient Percy.

« Dommage, » répond Olivier. « Tu vois, tout ça faisait partie de mon plan génial pour combiner les deux choses que j'apprécie le plus : le Quidditch, et Percy Weasley. »

Percy se contente de lever un sourcil – un geste vain, réalise-t-il. « Continue. »

Olivier laisse échapper sa respiration dans un souffle. « C'est tout, vraiment, » dit-il. « J'ai le contrôle du balai, et je ne vais pas me poser avant que tu n'aies accepté de sortir avec moi. »

« Tu es terriblement confiant, » fait remarquer Percy. « Et si je n'accepte jamais ? Et si j'accepte, mais après très longtemps, et que tu meures de fatigue avant que ça n'arrive ? » Ils retournent vers le terrain, remarque Percy. Olivier est vraiment un salaud plein d'assurance, décide-t-il, et la réponse d'Olivier ne fait que renforcer cette opinion :

« Oh, tu ne mettras pas si longtemps, » dit Olivier, comme s'il savait.

Et Percy suppose qu'il sait, en effet. « Très bien, » soupire Percy. « J'accepte de sortir avec toi. » Il est content – et un peu surpris – quand le balai chancelle pendant un court instant, trahissant la surprise d'Olivier.

Après un moment, Olivier dit, « Je ne te crois pas. Je crois que tu dis ça seulement pour que je te ramène au sol. »

« C'est peut-être vrai, » convient gravement Percy, qui ne pousse _pas _de cri strident quand Olivier entame une plongée. « Olivier Dubois ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Prouve-moi que tu ne disais pas ça en l'air, » répond Olivier. Il doit crier, mais Percy l'entend à peine par dessus le bruit de l'air sifflant à ses oreilles. « Ne te contentes pas de dire que tu sortiras avec moi, _demande-moi_ de sortir avec toi. »

Percy voit que le sol approche à toute vitesse. « Olivier ! »

Olivier secoue la tête et laisse échapper un cri de joie. Percy le soupçonne d'être maniaque ; c'est probablement un truc de joueur de Quidditch, il a déjà entendu Charlie faire le même genre de bruit quand il était confronté à un désastre imminent. Le sol est si près maintenant que Percy ne peut plus dire quoi que ce soit.

Alors c'est comme ça qu'il va mourir. A l'arrière d'un balai piloté par un Olivier Dubois à moitié fou. Quelque part, il n'avait jamais imaginé cette situation en particulier. Le sol est impossiblement proche, alors Percy ferme les yeux bien fort, serre les bras plus fort autour d'Olivier, et attend l'impact.

Il n'arrive jamais – seulement un brusque soubresaut quand le balai change brusquement de direction. Ils sont à près d'une trentaine de mètres dans les airs avant que Percy n'arrive à rouvrir les yeux.

« Eh bien, » dit Percy, une fois qu'il a rassemblé ses esprits autant qu'il soit humainement possible, étant donné la situation. « Après _ça_, Olivier, il se pourrait bien que je refuse de sortir avec toi après tout. »

Olivier rit. « Où est ton sens de l'humour ? »

« Je crois que je l'ai laissé tomber à un moment donné pendant ce plongeon suicidaire qu'on a fait. » Mais il rit, et Olivier aussi.

--

Le 2 mai 2010

En chemin vers la Grande Salle, Percy laisse négligemment sa main tomber de côté (avec l'habitude de quelqu'un qui le fait depuis des années) et laisse glisser ses doigts sur le nom de Fred. Au fil des années, la sueur du bout de ses doigts l'a fait briller.


End file.
